


Wizards' Wishing

by Minutia_R



Category: Russian Stories - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A weed, Eveshka's father called her—and in Pyetr's arms she was, untamed and self-willed.</i></p><p>A wizard's wish is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards' Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on _Rusalka_ and ignores the rest of the books in the series, mostly because I didn't realize there were more books until I went to post this here. I intend to read them as soon as possible now, but in the meantime, enjoy?

A weed, Eveshka's father called her—and in Pyetr's arms she was, untamed and self-willed. Her wanting had been a ravening thing when she was a ghost, and it was a ravening thing now. She overwhelmed him. He couldn't even resent wizardly manipulations when he felt the hot press of her body, her blood singing with his.

And Sasha, quiet and tactful, pretended not to know. He read Uulamets’ book, or sat with the dvorovoi curled in his lap, mended the sails, checked the stores. When Pyetr and Eveshka brushed past each other on the deck, when their breath mingled and they couldn’t keep their hands from each other, Sasha turned his eyes away. If there was a spark of resentment in them, it was quickly smothered.

Who wouldn’t want Eveshka? Eyes deep as twilight, graceful movements, captivating intensity. And Sasha was such a virgin. He’d told Pyetr so, when they’d barely known each other.

“No girls?” Pyetr had teased, and Sasha had blushed scarlet.

“No girls.”

Or—Pyetr had assumed he meant he was a virgin. There was another possible meaning that he hadn’t considered.

Pyetr paid attention, after that. When they struggled with the sails during the day, moored the boat for the evening, or bustled about getting dinner, Eveshka’s eyes followed him, bold and inviting. And Sasha’s eyes followed him, shy and furtive.

Eveshka, raised by her wizard father, had had to learn to assert her will, or else be crushed. But Sasha had grown up in Vojvoda, a jinx and a witch-child, and learned a different lesson.

Darkness fell, and Eveshka crept up behind Pyetr in the bow, breathing warm suggestions in his ear. But Pyetr’s thoughts were elsewhere, and his skin was alive with curiosity to feel all the things Sasha wouldn’t let himself want.


End file.
